There are tables which are used outdoors and which come equipped with an umbrella. The umbrella extends over the top of the table and provides shade for people sitting about the table. The umbrella includes a center pole which extends through a center opening in the table and a push button projecting laterally of the pole at a location spaced a small distance above the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,221, granted July 1, 1986 to Brenda A. Adair and Kent A. Stevens disclosed a type of floral container for the center of an umbrella table which can only be used with an umbrella having a plain pole.
There is a need for a floral arrangement container which can be used with an umbrella pole which has a push bottom. It is a principal object of the present invention to provide such a floral container. A patent search was conducted and it failed to disclose the container of the present invention. The patents developed by the search are all United States patents and they are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 986,395, granted Mar. 7, 1911 to Gertrude M. King; 3,661,350, granted May 9, 1972, to Richard C. Eckler and Frank H. Amirault; 4,369,216, granted Jan. 18, 1983, to Allan H. Willinger; 4,509,289, granted Apr. 9, 1985, to Seymour Fogelson; and Des. No. 278,521, granted Apr. 23, 1985, to Robert W. Baird and Patricia Hopper.